Seating assemblies and the flexible nature of those seating assemblies is becoming more important in today's world. The value of having an adjustable seating assembly provides increased worktime and increased comfort to an individual. Some seating assemblies include upper thoracic support that is adjustable between forward and rearward positions. Providing an aesthetically pleasing upper back support that is consistent with and generally seamless with the remainder of the seat provides value to the consumer.